Plan
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Hedeki just jokes around with Shombo.And Shimbo takes it the wrong way, and starts plotting. Then a persocon from evil itself shows up and tortures Hedeki. What will happen in the 1st chapter? Things are out of hand and prpotion and Hedki has to pay...


**Chapter 1:Plan Chobits **

**Hedeki Motosuwa, very pessimistic. As always he was struggling for money, yet working at cclub pleasure never gave him enough._ Oh! How I wish I were rich right about now...and that I was out of that accursed cram school. Mom, Dad why did you have to send me here?_Was all he could he could think of day in and day out. Up until he found Chi. Chi was on the other side of the park mocking what seemed to be a bird. She was drawing a crowd. And a grand one at that. _CHI?Why can't you ever sit still like I ask you?_**

**Hedeki started to run in Chi's direction when he noticed Plum all by herself . Now that he looked more carefully he saw his old pal Shimbo, and on the other side was . Hedeki not wanting Chi to make a complete and utter fool of herself scurried of towards the crowd.**

"**Shimbo do you think he saw us?" asked with a worried look upon her face.**

"**Hopefully not...but if you want me ask what he saw-"**

"**No! It's best not to draw attention...maybe you could ask indirectly. Suppose?"**

"**Sure why not."agreed Shimbo, now leaning against a tree. He then sprang up and started walking towards the chatizing Hedeki. Hedki now noticing Shimbo aprroaching stopped scolding Chi and averted his attention to the one and only Shimbo. "Oh hey I thought you were busy with ...what you guys on a date or something?"**

_**Crap!**_**Thought Shimbo as he sprinted back to the tree. There he met up with 's worried stare.**

"**So?"asked . Now concentraiting her attention on Shimbo's distressed look on his face.**

"**He knows to much..."said Shimbo squinting his eyes.**

"**Um...so now what."**

"**We have to make sure he doesn't squel!"**

"**Shimbo! Theres no reason to make threats like that."**

"**There not threats...I made them sound like they were."**

"**And your reason is?"said **

"**Forget it...we just gotta make sure Hedeki doesn't tell about us."**

"**What was all that about?He just ran off as soon as I said he was dating...it was just a joke.." stated Hedeki while scratching his head looking for an answer.**

**Meanwhile Shimbo was plotting to make sure Hedeki kept his mouth shut. For he thought Hedeki couldn't keep his mouth closed. "We need something to moniter him 24/7...but what..."asked Shimbo aloud.**

"**What about another persocon?'answered **

**'Not a bad idea...but what about...another persocon that isn't an ordinary persocon. I'll deliver it tomorrow."**

"**Uh Shimbo what are you talking aboutt? Not an ordinary persocon?"**

"**You'll see..."replied Shimbo.**

**The next day...**

"**AAAAAHHH!' shouted Hedeki as he awakened with Chi on his lap. "Chi?Hedeki?"said Chi."Chi get off." said Hedeki emotionless. It was already noon and as Hedeki pryed Chi from his body, he remebered he hadn't checked his mail for days. Succeeding from releasing himself from Chi's death grip, he made his way to the door._Oh why couldn't she be human?Oh well...but she's so damn cute!_Hedeki thought. He finally reached the door and opened up the door to see something odd. "Mew"sounded the odd thing.**

**'Eh? A cat? Wait it's not real...who would leave this out..wait! This is a rare find maybe I can sell it for a bunch of yen! And finnally get out of that stupid cram school. Hold a good paying job. Become a buisness man..get a HOT wife...that wear langeries everyday!"said Hedeki with a stream of blood pouring out his nose from the over use of his imagination. As Hedeki pondered this Chi took the cat in. "Chi?"**

"**No...I'm selling the thing."replied Hedeki**

"**Chi..."**

"**No! Listen to Hedeki...listen to fuck!Ow...Hedeki." It appeared the cat had bitten Hedeki in his calf. As Hedeki wondered in pain Chi kept silent. Then she spoke.**

**'Now listen...listen to Hedeki-"**

"**Fuck Hedeki!" blurted Chi mocking what Hedeki just said. Although Hedeki took it the wrong way.**

"**Wha!"**

**The cat was watching the display as if it were a movie.**

"**Fine! But thats all that your keepin got it?"shouted Hedeki.**

"**Chi!"said Chi as she gave Hedeki another death gripping hug.**

"**Hmmm...maybe I should just sell it..."pondered Hedeki changing his mind out of sheer greedyness.**

"**Chi?"squiled Chi.**

**Right then the cat reacted as if it were able to understand the conversation. Then the beating began. The cat ran up and started clawing at Hedeki's face."AAAAAAARRRRGGGG! GET OFF ME YOU FREAKY CAT!"yelled Hedeki.**

"***hiss,hiss,hiss*"sounded the cat. And then epic fail."OWWWWW!"shouted Hedeki."My...hurt...pain...agony...m-m-m-m-y-y-ymy area..my precious area...ouch...damn cat had to bite me in the area..."**

"**Chi?Hedeki's area! Hedeki's area!Chi wanna play."And then Chi did what she's best shr chose to mimick the biting cat._KICK!_**

"_**CHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!MY AREA! DON'T DO THAT!OW! I SAID STOP!CHI!DEMONIC CAT!"**_

**Shimbo headquarters(apartment)**

"**Good..good."said Shimbo pleased.**

"**So you bought a homemade cat persocon?"  
" Yes .And I even installed a camera...so I can see what happens along with a controlled system so I can control from here..." Shimbo said proudly**

"**Hmm. Very well done Shimbo."**

**'Why !"said Shimbo now maniaclly laughing.**

"**Uh Shimbo"**

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"laughed Shimbo.**

"**Shimbo!'" yelled .**

"**Huh..oh..I got a little carried away there huh."**

"**A liitle?"**

**Chapter 1 End**


End file.
